Pattern recognition of facial expression changes are known in the prior art. A typical imaging system captures a sequence of facial expression images and image processing software compares the images, using spatial differences between them to detect and indicate the movement of a particular facial region, such as the use of a video imaging system coupled to pattern recognition software comparing initial images to subsequent ones. In other systems, a facial movement is detected with a motion sensor such as an accelerometer, or other movement sensor.
In certain settings, it may be desirable to characterize the movement and expression of various body surfaces, such as characterizing lip movement for speech recognition, characterization of symmetry of movement for assessment of stroke victim rehabilitation, or to generally make site-specific facial sensor measurements such as temperature or strain.
It is desired to provide an apparatus and method for sensing movement, strain, or temperature in a movable body region, such as a face, foot, arm, leg, or torso.